


Am I Meant For That?

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, David Rossi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:19:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9014041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Ah-choo!”

Lovely. A random child had just sneezed all over your leg with only the mother’s profuse apologies as a mea culpa. Your boyfriend, SSA David Rossi of the FBI’s Behavioral Analysis Unit - the man you’d been dating for three years, was walking at your side trying his best not to laugh uncontrollably. He knew how you felt about kids.

“Ew,” you deadpanned. “Why are kids so disgusting?”

He couldn’t control it anymore. Bending over with laughter, your boyfriend started snorting at your less-than-amused face. It was just two days before Christmas and David loved walking around the mall in the midst of all the hustle and bustle; it wasn’t really your scene, but you loved David more than pretty much anyone else in the world, so you had agreed to go with him. Covered in random-kid snot, you were starting to regret that decision.

“Kids are kids,” he said, trying to catch his breath and failing. “They don’t know it’s gross yet. It’s their parents job to tell them.”

Ugh. “Well parents need to do a better job of telling their kids they’re disgusting so I don’t get snot all over myself,” you said, as you grabbed a tissue out of your pocket, as well as some hand sanitizer.

“Even as a profiler, I can’t figure out why you hate kids so much,” David said, grabbing your hand once again.

You started, “I don’t hate kids. As you said, ‘kids are kids,’ but I’ve just never been very good with them and I don’t like little ones. I’m better with the older ones.”  
“I disagree,” he said immediately, “I’ve seen you on more than one occasion with kids and you’re great with them - and they always love you. I think it’s more about you being uncomfortable with little ones and not necessarily knowing what to do with them. You’re unsure, so you take that as dislike when that’s probably not the case.”

You shrugged. “That’s definitely a possibility, Mr. Profiler,” you said, smirking at your boyfriend who was pulling you towards the crowded Macy’s first floor. When you thought about your interactions with kids, what he said made sense. Your sister handed you her infant and you immediately started holding her like a football. Your best friend had young children and any time you babysat for her, you’d end up acting like a friend and not a mother or protector. When they got older and could comprehend your personality and dry sense of humor, you were able to get along with them. “I just feel like I’m awful with them and I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’re better than you think you are,” he insisted. “I don’t know how we haven’t had this conversation in the past three years, but you’d never want kids?”

How had you not had this conversation yet? Maybe it was because he was constantly away on a case. “I don’t know,” you said honestly. “I’m not sure I’m meant to be a mother. Or if I am, would I adopt, have my own? I don’t really know. Am I meant for that? I figure I’ll know when it happens or doesn’t. It would be cool to have a David Jr. running around though.”  
“I think you’d be a great mother,” he said, pulling you in for a kiss in front of the mall’s Christmas tree. “And David Jr. sounds great to me.”

With that you heard an ear-piercing scream that caught your attention, bringing your gaze to the corner of the mall where a little girl, who was probably no more than four was crying all by herself. Maybe David was right; your first instinct was to go over to her and ask her what was wrong. 

Bringing David along behind you, you walked up to the little girl and kneeled down in front of her. “Hi, honey,” you said, pulling out one of your extra tissues to wipe away her tears. “What’s wrong?”

“I-I can’t,” she sputtered, using her sleeve to wipe her nose, “f-find my mommy and daddy.”

You grabbed her impossibly small hand and led her toward the mall’s security center, figuring you could get them to page the mall for the little girl’s parents. With the sea of people becoming thicker and thicker, you picked her up, placing her on your hip as you headed toward a security guard. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”

“Melanie,” she sniffled. “Melanie Hutchinson.” 

You wiped her tears away again, catching David’s eye as he smirked. He definitely saw something you didn’t; granted, you were helping this little girl, but you were nervous as all hell and had no idea what you were doing. “It’s okay, Melanie,” you whispered. “I’m Y/N. We are going to tell a security guard and they are going to call your mommy and daddy on the big PA system.”

She shook her head slightly, the tears thankfully having ceased. “Hello, sir,” you said to the security guard in front of the center. “This little girl lost her mom and dad, is there any chance you can make an announcement on the PA?”

“Absolutely,” he replied, turning towards Melanie. “It’s okay, honey.” He pinched her cheeks playfully and she smiled a bit.

Once inside, you sat with David and Melanie as the guard made an announcement. “Will the parents of Melanie Hutchinson come to the mall security center for your daughter? Again, will the parents of Melanie Hutchinson make their way to the mall’s security center to collect your daughter?”

As you all waited, both you and David did your best to make Melanie laugh, finally succeeding as her parents burst through the door. “Mommy! Daddy!” she screamed, hopping off your lap and running into her mother’s arms. Apparently, neither one of them had noticed that she wasn’t behind them and when they turned around she had run off.

“Oh my god,” the mother said, running towards you. The guard had alerted her to the fact that you were the one to bring her in. “Thank you so much! Thank you for taking the time out to help her. I can’t imagine what we would have done without her, especially at this time of year.”

“It’s not a problem,” you insisted. “I know I wouldn’t be breathing if my little one were lost.” Did you? You didn’t know that. Maybe deep down you liked kids more than you thought. You kneeled down, pulling out a stuffed teddy bear you had gotten for your niece. You could go buy another one, but you had the overwhelming urge to give little Melanie a little gift.

“This is for you,” you said, extending the bear into her waiting arms. “His name is Ted, Ted the Teddy Bear.” She squealed with laughter as you booped the bear into her nose. Keep him close, okay?”

“Okay,” she said, “Thank you, Miss Y/N.” 

“Your welcome, sweetie. Merry Christmas.”

With that, Melanie and her parents turned around and walked back outside, leaving you and David in the middle of the security center. “See,” he said, pulling you in for another tender kiss, “if you ever want kids, you’ll be a great mother.”


End file.
